Tama's Secret Plan
by charmandersblaze
Summary: Tama comes up with a plan to get Tsukasa and Tsukushi to make up after a fight but things don't happen as planned. The two end up switching bodies? O.O What will happen? How will they cope with this madness. Read to find out.
1. Tama's mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

* * *

Tama's Secret Plan

Tama the head maid that has worked for Domyouji's family for the past 50 years only wishes the best for Tsukasa, the young master. It hurts her heart to see him upset for it was her sole duty to see that all was well in the Domyouji household.

Tsukasa entered his home slamming the door behind him. With anger in his eyes he stormed up the stairs and locked himself in his room refusing to come out. Tama surprised by this event wonders what has happened. A few moments later Soujiro and Akira enter through the door and pause to catch their breath

.

Akira: "Tsukasa that baka! What is up with him? Don't tell me something happened between him and Makino."

Soujiro: (after a few deep breaths managed to say) "He probably said something stupid to upset Makino and now he is moaning about it."

Tama: (walks up and inquires what is wrong) "Have the young master and Makino been in a fight again?"

Akira: "This time it seems serious. I wonder what happened."

* * *

In Tsukasa's room:

Tsukasa sits on his bed then falls back staring into the ceiling. He tries to recall why Tsukushi was so upset.

At a restaurant:

"_Let's eat here Tsukasa!"_

"_No way am I going in that restraint, its commoner food."_

"_Come on…" Tsukushi drags him in by force and sets him on a seat. _

"_Why did you bring me here?"_

"_You need to give your stomach some variety Tsukasa." _

"_But I have already eaten caviar, steak…" _

"_You need to try normal people food." _

"_No way! I can't eat this food it will make me sick."_

"_Fine then! Go eat someplace else."_

"_No need to tell me. I think I will." _

* * *

Back in Tsukasa's room:

_Maybe I should have just eaten the food. Then none of this would have happened. How can I be so stupid to insult Tsukushi like that? She eats food like that every day and her food is probably of lower quality than the restaurants. I will go apologize to her tomorrow. I hope she can forgive me. If not I will have to go as low as to ask Rui and the others for help. _

Tsukasa turns over in bead and shuts his eyes to try to forget the events that occurred earlier that afternoon. Quite soon he is softly breathing off in his own world where there is forever happiness and no worries.

* * *

At a shrine:

Tama: "Excuse me sir. Sorry to bother but is it possible for you to help me?"

Clerk: "What do you want grandma?"

Tama: "Do you have any charms to stop quarrels and bring two people closer together."

Clerk: "Sorry, I don't have anything like that but here is a recipe for a potion that has the same effects."

Tama: "I'll take it! How much?"

Clerk:"Well considering it isn't an official product I'll give it to you for 200 yen."

Tama: "Deal! Thank you sir!"

Clerk: "Pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

Back the house:

Tama enters Tsukasa's room and knocks him on the head with her walking stick. "Wake up lazy bones. Get ready Tsukushi is coming over for dinner tonight. You don't want to make her wait do you?"

Tsukasa: Alright, alright. (Whack) Ouch! Please stop that I will get ready._ Oh great! How can I face her? She is sure to still be mad. Tsukasa, you are a dead man._

Tsukasa then showers which tames his hair but fails to wash away his fears of Tsukushi. He puts on an armani suit, simple yet appropriate for the occasion. He smiles to the mirror but his smile appears fake. _Why can't I do anything right? It's too late to turn back now I have to see her face to face and apologize. _"I'm sorry" _That didn't sound real at all I can only hope for the best._

Tama: (Enters room) "Young master, are you ready to go to dinner?"

Tsukasa: Yes… _Well here goes nothing…_

Tsukasa gradually goes down the stairway and turns left into the dining hall. He takes a deep breath and adjusts his tie. Sweat drips from his chin. He wipes it off and enters through the door of the dining hall which is held open for him by bowing servants. He sees Tsukushi and the mere sight of her ties up his tongue. Just trying to talk causes his words to stumble.

Tsukasa: Tsukushi I'm… I'm… so… rrrrry…

Tsukushi looked at him with utter anger. While realizing that he tried his best to apologize, her heart couldn't bear to forgive him.

Tsukushi: What were you thinking? Why can't you just try to fit in? Just try to tolerate my world? Don't you know how hard it was for me to join your "rich" society? Why don't you listen to me? Tsukasa you baka!

Tsukushi starts to cry and starts walking towards the exit. _Tsukasa you baka! _Before she could leave Tsukasa grabs her arm, preventing her from escape.

Tsukasa: Makino…

* * *

Tsukushi struggles and Tsukasa releases his grip. She stomps towards the door but her path is blocked. She looks up and sees Tsubaki, Domyouji's elder sister. She is dressed in a simple yet beautiful yellow satin dress matched with high heels which made her already tall and slim figure even taller. She pulls out a silk handkerchief and proceeds to dab the tears of Tsukushi's face.

Tsubaki: Now, now, don't cry. Don't forget that you are Yomogi the brave weed.

Tsukushi wiped her tears and tried to force a smile. _When will she ever get my name right?_

Tsubaki: Don't tell me Tsukasa made you cry. When he is like this you need to beat him up like this. (Tsubaki proceeds into punching Tsukasa who is hurled onto the ground.)

Tsukasa: Onee chan... (Tsukasa falls over, twitching.)

Tsubaki then grabs Tsukushi's arm and with her unbreakable grip drops Tsukushi on a chair and seats her at the table.

Tsukushi: Onee san... You didn't have to go that far... _I hope Tsukasa is alright..._

Tsubaki: Tsukasa how long are you going to lie there get up! (She pulls him on to a chair.) Yomogi, what would you like to drink?

Tsukushi: I'm fine you needn't worry about me. _I've caused enough trouble as is._

Tsubaki (gives an evil glare): I INSIST!

Tsukushi: I'll... I'll... have a... orange juice_! No need to get on her bad side..._

Tsubaki then calls Tama over to bring them the drinks.

Tsubaki: champagne for me and two orange juices for them.

Tama: Yes mistress... (She bows and leaves.)

Tsukasa finally wakes up and rubs his sore head. _What did she do that for? And I was trying to apologize too. Who beats up the great Domyouji Tsukasa for trying to do something good? I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. _He straitens up in his seat and looks at Tsukushi. _I didn't mean to cause her pain..._

Tsubaki: Tsukasa! You are finally up! Now lets all make up and forget what happened earlier.

Tama comes in and brings a tray with the drinks on it. She places orange juice in front of Tsukasa and Tsukushi and she places the champagne in front of Tsubaki. _I hope the potion I put in the orange juice can fix the problems between those two__._

Tsubaki: All right everyone! Cheers!

Tsukushi and Tsukasa slowly raise their glasses to their mouths and drink.

Tsukushi: Umm… _I feel a little dizzy and I don't know why. This is just regular orange juice right?_

Tsukasa: Ehh… _This stuff tastes strange. I can't keep my thoughts strait. Is this the flavor of love? No, I have to remember to apologize. No! Can't stay awake. I'm losing conscious…_

Tsukasa and Tsukushi both fall asleep at the table. Clearly knocked out Tsubaki observes that they had a long day and they were most likely tired. She calls forth servants to take Tsukasa to his room and Tsukushi to the guest room next door. She smiles in accomplishment as she herself heads off to bed.

* * *

The next day sunlight passes through the window and disturbs Tsukushi's sleep. She yawns and gets up. Proceeding to stretching her sore muscles. _Ah… What a nice day it is. Wait a second! This isn't my room! I must have fallen asleep last night and stayed the night over. I will have to thank Tsubaki for this. _Tsukushi gets out of bed and slowly walks over to the bedroom door. She turns the knob and opens the door. She is shocked to see Tama's face behind it. _How did she know I was coming out???_

Tsukushi: Ah! Tama sempai? Nanee? Ohayou gozaimasu…

Tama: Good morning young master. Did you have a nice rest?

Tsukushi: Tama sempai! Thank you for taking care of me last night (bows). Is Tsukasa awake yet?

Tama: Yes… (She looks at her with a puzzled look.) Young master please prepare for breakfast. Goodbye (bows).

Tama then leaves leaving Tsukushi pondering over her thoughts. _I wonder why Tama looked at me like that. I probably have bed hair and it scared her. Well I guess I better freshen up. I can't let Tsubaki see me like this… _Tsukushi having worked as a maid in Tsukasa's house before easily found her way to the washroom.

Tsukushi couldn't help but be amazed. Even though she had entered this room several times before, it astonished her during every visit. _Now I can understand what it means to be rich... _Tsukushi turns on the tap in a way to save water then washes her face. She dries it with a nearby towel then looks up towards the mirror.

Tsukushi: Ah!!! (She takes a step backward and is taken aback about what she had just seen.) _Why is Tsukasa's face in the mirror? Don't tell me that it is actually a mirror? Don't tell me he installed it in order to spy on me… That pervert! I can't believe he would actually do something like that!_

Tsukushi walks back towards the mirror and sees his face again. She sticks her tongue out at him and is surprised to see that he copied her movements exactly. The bathroom door then opens and Tama walks up behind her. What scared her most was that Tama's reflection was in the mirror but Tama was standing right next to her. In a few moments time she realized the horrid truth…

Tsukushi took a quick glance at the mirror then shifted her gaze back. _I'm… I'm... I'm Tsukasa? How can this be? Wait a sec. If I'm in Tsukasa's body then what about mine? Don't tell me… That I'm dead! I need to hurry and make sure my body is still alive. Then I can sort out this mess latter. If I'm in Tsukasa's body then where is he? Don't tell me he is in mine…_

Tsukushi turns around and meets her gaze with Tama's who now appeared to be much shorter. She grasps Tama's shoulders and shakes her.

Tsukushi: Where is Tsukushi! You have to let me see her! _It is weird to hear his voice come out from my mouth._

Tama slaps Tsukasa's hand causing Tsukushi to cringe in pain.

Tama: The young mistress is soundly asleep in her room. You mustn't disturb her. _And I thought he had finally grown up and improved his manners…_

Tsukushi: You have to let me see her. I'm worried… _Why is this happening to me?_

Tama: Alright then young master her room is to the right of yours. _Oh ho ho! It seems as if the potion is working! Why else would the young master wish to see the young mistress so early in the morning! I'm such a cleaver house keeper. Too bad he said that the potion wears off in a week…_

* * *

Indeed Tama's potion was working but not exactly in the way that she had hoped. Tsukushi slammed open the door and stomped over to the bedside. There she saw herself peacefully sleeping. She shook her own body in attempt to wake herself up.

Tsukushi: Wake up Tsukasa!

Tsukasa: Is it morning already? Let me sleep some more.

Tsukasa rolls over in bed and covers his head with his pillow.

Tsukushi then shakes him repeatedly telling him to wake up. Tsukasa starts to sit up.

Tsukasa: Why do you have to be so loud in the morning?

Tsukasa looks up and sees his own face which shocks him. He lets out a small scream. Surprised at his own voice he covers his mouth.

Tsukasa: You doppelganger!

Tsukushi: Let me explain... I'm Tsukushi.

Tsukasa lies back down in bed and covers his face with the pillow. _This can't be happening. This is just a nightmare. Everything will be okay once I wake up. _He pinches himself_. If this is a dream then why does it hurt so much? Don't tell me that it is real?_

Tsukasa: Ouch!

Tsukushi: What are doing Tsukasa? Anyways we need to figure out what caused this. Meanwhile we should just pretend to be each other. For the time being.

Tsukasa: Okay...

Tsukushi: Get dressed. I'll be waiting for you to have breakfast downstairs. No peeking!

Tsukasa blushes when she leaves_. No I can't violate her personal privacy. _He closes his eyes and asks a maid to dress him.

* * *

Tsukasa goes down the steps wearing a school uniform for the first time. He walks into the dining hall and is greeted by himself sitting next to his sister.

Tsubaki: Good morning Yomogi! Have a seat next to Tsukasa!

Tsukushi: What took you so long Tsukushi? You mustn't waste the Almighty's precious time. You poor girl! Muhahahah! _I hope that sounded like him. Let's see how he feels when I call him names._

Tsukasa: Gomen OCTOPUS BED_! I hope I did okay. It can't be that hard to be Tsukushi..._

Tsukushi: Baka! It's OCTOPUS HEAD! HEAD NOT BEAD! How stupid can you get_? What's the matter with you Tsukasa? You are even getting my insults wrong. This way we will be caught for sure..._Tsukasa: You know what I meant to say... I'm just tired today...

Tsukushi: More like you are an idiot today!

Tsukasa: Grr... (Balls hands into fists.) Don't be so full of it! (Punches Tsukushi in the face.) _Now she will realize how I felt. At the cost of hurting my own face..._Tsubaki: You two are so lively today! Did you reconcile your differences last night? Now let's eat breakfast! You two wouldn't want to be late for school. Would you?

* * *

The two quickly wolf down breakfast and head out the door. Tsukushi runs to her bike and Tsukasa to his limo. Then realizing that they had switched bodies they switched vehicles. Tsukasa, panting tries his best to ride after his own limo where inside Tsukushi is riding. _And Tsukushi does this every day! Doesn't she get tired?_Once reaching school Tsukushi gets out of the limo and girls surround her.

Girls: Domyouji Sama! Kakui des ne?

Tsukasa arrives on her bike panting and she comes to a full stop. He spots Soujiro and Akira and walks up behind them. He drapes his arms around their shoulders and proceeds to speak.

Tsukasa: Yo! Soujiro, Akira!

Soujiro & Akira: Tsukasa! (They turn around and are surprised by what they see.) Tsukushi! _What is she doing???_Tsukasa: (apparently forgetting he is in Tsukushi's body.) What's wrong haven't we been friends for a long time guys?

Tsukushi walks towards them and silently greats the three. Hanazawa Rui appears and is perplexed by this scene.

Rui: Yo! (He cuts directly to the point.) Why is Tsukushi sticking to you two and Tsukasa just standing there?

S & A: We would like to know that too!

Tsukasa apparently remembering what situation he was in lets go and prepares to act like Tsukushi.

Rui: Tsukushi, you are especially cute today. (He leans in and kisses her on the forehead.)

Soujiro and Akira both look at Tsukasa waiting for his reaction of anger and jealousy. They are surprised to see him blush. Tsukushi then slaps Rui.

Tsukasa: What are you doing? We are both guys! Aren't we just friends?

Soujiro and Akira are surprised at this scene. It was the right reaction but coming from the wrong people. _Something strange is amiss here…_

Soujiro: (Sarcastically.) You're a guy? _What is she thinking…?_

Tsukasa: Of course I'm a guy! Are you calling me a sissy Soujiro? And what are you smirking about Akira? And Rui! Well, Rui looks the same but why are the rest of you looking at me strangely?

Akira: Makino thinks of herself as a guy? No wonder she is so violent!

Rui stares dumbfounded.

Tsukushi: Domyouji! Um… I mean Makino, you are ruining my image! I didn't think you were this type of person!

Rui: Me neither…

Kazuya: Yo guys what's up? What are you talking about? Hey Tsukushi Chan. You look awfully cute today.

Tsukasa: Shut up, overnight rich kid! Don't think of yourself as my friend and part of the F4. Get lost! You are an annoyance!

Soujiro: You better not mess with Makino today. She has been saying strange things.

Kazuya: Tsukushi Chan… (He sobs and runs away.) _Now I know there is no hope for her to return my feelings._

Tsukushi: Kazuya! Wait! You will be my friend forever.

Akira: What is Tsukasa saying?

Soujiro: I thought we were your friends.

Rui: 0_0

Tsukasa: Baka!

Everyone stares at each other… O__O

_Ding Dong… Ding Dong…_

Akira: Makino, you better head to class.

Soujiro: We'll c u lunch! ^-^!

Rui: (makes a small wave.) _Something is definitely wrong here…_

* * *

Tsukushi turns and leaves, going to her class upset. Rui lies down on a nearby bench and closes his eyes. _Hopefully everything will be alright… _He takes a deep breath and commences with his nap. The wind blows and he shivers. Immediately he grips his coat and pulls it around him. For a few minutes he is found just staring idly at the clouds before dozing off. _One cloud looked like Tsukasa's curly hair…_

Soujiro: Tsukasa! (He grabs his arm and seats him on the bench next to Rui).

Akira: What is the matter with you man? First you just stand there blushing and then you start calling after that novae rich kid. Don't tell me that Makino dumped you.

Soujiro: In Tsukasa's case that is most probably what happened.

Tsukushi: That would never happen because we both love each other. He loves no one but me.

Rui stirs from his sleep and tries to stretch his legs but Tsukasa is in the way. _How dare he sit on my sacred bench? _He sits up and stretches his hands over his head.

Rui: _He…?_

Soujiro: You seriously think of Makino as a guy?

Akira: You like girls… right?

Tsukushi: _Oh geez… What am I saying? I almost forgot that I am Domyouji right now! Don't tell me that they have figured out?_

* * *

AN: First chapter. Hope it isn't too long. Will update ASAP.


	2. CAUGHT!

disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

Recap: Domyouji and Makino have "switched" and they are nearly on the verge of being figured out.

* * *

Tsukushi: Ah! That was a mistake! Did I say _he? _Hahahaha! _Oh great! Tsukasa already messed things up enough and now me?_

Soujiro: Thank god! You really are stupid aren't you Tsukasa.

Akira: But that's what makes him our Tsukasa. (He pats him on the back).

Tsukushi: _What is is that he usually says? Oh right! _Japanese is only a language! _Thank goodness that Tsukasa always messes up his japanese._

Tsukasa is seen taking a deep breath and slouching on the bench. _Oh what to do? We can't hide this forever. Those guys are bound to figure out sooner or later. What I should do now is to focus on a solution. Then we can act as if this mess has never happened. _Tsukushi streches her hands above her head and places them behind her curly hair. She twirles a lock around her finger while trying to think of what to do. She crosses on leg over the other and sighs. _Why is this happening to me?_

Rui: I'm hungry. Let's get a bite to eat.

Rui jumps up from the bench and brushes off his pants. He looks around and sees Akira and Soujiro staring at him.

Akira: I knew it!

Soujiro: The top two priorities in Rui's life are to sleep and eat.

Rui: I do more than that!

He looks down and places a hand on his stomach.

Rui: I'm just hungry right now. I didn't have breakfast.

Tsukushi: Let's go then! They say that breakfast is the most important meal of the day. And besides, you can't concentrate with an empty stomach. It's not good to starve yourself. You are skinny as is.

Everyone looks at Tsukasa strangely. There is a long moment of silence until Akira decides to break up the tension and answer the question that was on their minds.

Akira: I never knew Tsukasa could give such good advice. He sounds like Makino.

Soujiro: Maybe she is rubbing off on him. Normally he would say; "What are you doing skipping meals? Let's go!"

Akira: Then he would drag Rui to some nearby restaurant and load his plate full of exotic dishes and force him to eat them.

Rui: Tsukasa is definetly strange today.

* * *

Meanwhile Tsukasa is in Tsukushi's class. He stares up at the ceiling leaning on his chair with his legs up on his desk. The teacher is talking about basic trigonometry and writing down formulas on the black board with a piece of chalk. _What a bore. I have already covered this. I just want to take a nap._

Teacher: The sine of 30 is 0.5. In this class you are dead if you forget your calculator.

The teacher turns around and sees Tsukushi nodding off at her desk. His veins are popping and he walks up to her desk. He slams his fist on the oak made desk and looks at Tsukushi strait in the eye.

Teacher: Makino- san, would you like to come up to the front of the board to solve this problem?

It was more like a command than a question. Tsukasa then tiredly takes the chalk and walks up to the board. _Makino should be grateful for this. For the first time I am going to make her look smart in front of her class. _Tsukasa easily solves the problem while explaining the procedure to the class. He walks up to the teacher and hands him the piece of chalk which is recieved with a stunned face. Tsukasa grins to himself as he walks back to his desk and sits like a model student.

The teacher still standing there in shock stutters as he talks to the class.

Teacher: That was an amazing display of work Makino- san. You really are paying attention in class. Now on to the next lesson.

Tsukasa's grin if even possible, grows even wider. The teacher looks back at Makino gets scared and decides to continue class as if he hadn't seen anything. _Maybe she is possesed. Just act normal, I'm sure that I am just imagining things._

* * *

The bell rings for the next class and Tsukasa jumps up excitedly and dashes out of the classroom. He had just endured four classes that bored him out of his mind. After math it was english which he was an expert at then economics which was a cinch, then world history which he already memorized the key facts. But now... but now... it was time for his Japanese class. The class that he dreaded the most. His only weak point. While he exceled at everything else this one thing had to bring him down_. If I were to mess up in that class... Makino will kill me_. He wipes beads of sweat from his forehead, takes a deep breath and whispers to himself_. Fight-oh! Aja! Aja! _

He sits down in his desk and hopes the teacher won't call on him. Several students come and crowd him which surprises him.

"Tsuky! Can we please borrow your notes? You are the best student in this class. It's not fair to keep your knowledge to yourself. Onegai! We need it for the test today."

"T-test?" Tsukasa stutters. This was not good at all. Not only was he bad at Japanese, it turns out that Makino is a prodigy in her class_. There are high expectations of her and I can't let her down. Yosh!_

"Please take one test and pass the rest to the person behind you. Any extras must be returned to me. Don't turn the test over until I say so. No talking and good luck. You may begin.

_Here goes nothing! _He flips the test over and starts to fill in the answers. Beads of sweat fall from his face as he tries his best to concentrate. _Is this the right kanji? I just have to make my best guess. _Half an hour passes and Tsukasa manages to fill in all of the answers, positive that he has at least 80% right.

"Pass in your tests. Keep them face down. No cheating! Or else!" The teacher orders.

_Like I will ever cheat. The great Domyouji Tsukasa will never do anything foolish like that. How dare he accuse me! I hope I did alright. _He leans his head on his right fist with his elbow resting on the desk. He lets out a big sigh. _At least things can't possibly get any worse._

* * *

The bell rings for lunch and Tsukushi has just returned with Akira, Soujiro, and Rui from shopping. She had just bought Tsukasa a new pair of high quality leather shoes after the insistence from Soujiro.

"You need to dazzle Makino with your good looks. Otherwise she might get away from you." Soujiro said.

"She might want to be with me." Rui hopefully added.

"Don't worry! He is faithful to me. I don't care about the way he looks." said Tsukushi.

"Again with the he. Dude, you seriously think of her as a guy." said Akira.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Tsukasa walks up with Kazuya.

"Yeah, Tsukasa there is your boyfriend, Makino!" Soujiro giggles.

Tsukasa blushes. He once again forgets that he is Makino.

"Of course I am her boyfriend! I am the all powerful Domyouji Tsukasa." Tsukushi is seen throwing her head back and laughing like an idiot.

"You idiot! I am Domyouji. You are Makino geez. Don't act like an idiot." Tsukushi yells.

Rui blinks bewildered. He looks from Tsukasa to Tsukushi and finally realizes what is wrong.

"She is right. She is Domyouji Tsukasa. And the person we see as Tsukasa is actually Tsukushi. That is why they have been so strange.

_*_Silence*

* * *

"Can you please explain this to us?" said Akira. He points at Tsukushi. "This is Tsukasa?" He then points at Tsukasa. "Then this is Makino?"

"What are you talking about?" said Kazuya. Apparently he still hadn't caught on to what was happening. He tugged on the sleeve of Tsukushi's blazer. "Tsukushi- chan! What is going on?" Tsukasa pushes Kazuya away from his sleeve and wipes it off.

"What is the matter with you? Stay away from me! I never want to see your idiotic face again!"

Kazuya runs away with tears in his eyes. _Tsukushi- chan!!! {~}_

"Come on Tsukasa, lighten up!" Akira pats Tsukushi on the shoulder while saying this. "I know that you are stressed out but we will come up with a solution. I promise you."

"How will we solve this?" asks Soujiro. "We need to know how this happened in the first place."

"It started when I came to Tsukasa's house for dinner, onee- san invited me." said Tsukushi.

"I was scared that Makino would kill me for refusing to eat her poor people food." continued Tsukasa.

"Hehehehehe..." said Rui.

"What is so funny Rui? (*o*)# _!!! How dare he laugh at the great Domyouji Tsukasa!_

"U R SCARED OF MAKINO! Hahahahahahahahahahahah!" Rui gets on the ground laughing and starts beating it with his fist.

"RUI!" Tsukasa was mad. Extreemly mad. About to blow a fuse mad.

"Oh stop it you guys." Akira interupted. "Continue on. We don't have time to waste. If we don't hurry now. This could be **permanent**."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Tsukushi yelled. "I can't be stuck in this idiot's body forever!"

"You mean handsome and smart **_man_**" Tsukasa stated with dignity.

"I don't want to be a guy. I want to be a **_girl_**!" Tsukushi shouted at the top of her lungs.

*Silence*

_Something is wrong with that F4._

_I knew it._

_Be quiet or they will give you a red card._

"Makino..." said Soujiro.

"I don't think you should have done that!" stated Akira.

"..............." (Rui)

"You completely ruined my cool image!" (+=+)#

"Oops." said Tsukushi covering her mouth which couldn't take back the damage done. "Sorry Domyouji."

"Sorry is not enough! When I get back in my own body I swear I will red tag you for a third time."

"Settle down! You need to get back in your body first. So continue the story."

"Alright!" Tsukushi took a deep breath and proceded to continue. "Since I was mad at Domyouji I just wanted to go home but I bumped into Tsukasa's sister. She then beat him up."

"That's Tsukasa's sister alright!" grinned Soujiro.

"It was that sister's complex that made him fall for you in the first place Makino." stated Akira.

Tsukasa blushed. "SHUT UP!"

"Well after that I wasn't able to leave. She made me stay to have a drink with her. After I drank I felt all dizzy then I woke up as Domyouji." finished Tsukushi.

"What did you guys drink?" inquired Rui.

"ORANGE JUICE!" Tsukushi and Tsukasa said in unison.

_"Orange Juice_???" Soujiro asked.

"It tasted really _funny_." Stated Tsukasa.

"Did it make you laugh?" asked Rui.

*Silence*

...

...

...

"That was a really bad joke Rui." said Akira, finally breaking the tension.

"Confound it all! We aren't getting anywhere with this." yelled Soujiro.

"Let's have lunch. I'm hungry" stated Rui. He sat on the ground hugging his knees as if he hadn't eaten for days.

"You just had a huge breakfast half an hour ago." replied Akira.

"He must have had something light to eat." said Tsukushi."

"He ate an entire apple pie by himself! You were there." replied Soujiro.

"This guy eats a lot then just sleeps. Where does it all go?" Tsukasa asked.

"I have high metabolism," Rui replied.

...

_Ding Dong_

_..._

_Ding Dong_

_..._

"I guess I better head off to Tsukushi's next class" said Tsukasa.

"I guess you better should." said Tsukushi.

Tsukasa turns his skirt twirling around as he heads towards the classroom.

"Wait a second!" Tsukushi shouted.

Tsukasa turns his head to look over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"You already had Japanese. Right? How did I do on the test?"

....

"I'll kill you!" Tsukushi shouted. "Anything lower than an A+ and I'll kill you!"

* * *


	3. Soujiro's attempt to lighten the mood

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

Recap: The F4 has figured out that Tsukasa and Tsukushi have "switched". (*=*)#

* * *

Tsukasa has just left to go to class and Tsukushi slouches on the bench resting her head on her strong and big hands. She sighs and starts playing with a lock of her curly hair. _Oh what to do? _Although the situation has been explained to the F4 it seems as if nothing has changed. She was still Domyouji and he was still Makino. Worry rested on her shoulders and she had no clue what to do. _I don't think I could live if I had to stay this way forever. _

"Come on Makino, don't be upset." said Akira. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Things could be a lot worse."

"Really? How?" she replied in an annoyed voice.

"Well, you should be lucky that the orange juice didn't kill you. The fact that it wasn't poison." stated Soujiro. He passes a hand through his midnight dark hair, tucking it behind his ear.

"I would rather be dead than live the rest of my life like this." she replied with melancholy eyes. Tears started to form on the corner's of her eyes then gently streaking down her face. Anyone that would have passed would have thought that something really bad must have happened to make the great Domyouji Tsukasa cry like that.

"It can't be that bad." whispered Akira.

"Yeah, Tsukasa is probably overjoyed right now." replied Soujiro.

"Here," Rui gracefully bends down and offers her his handkerchief.

She slowly reaches out her hand and grasps the smooth piece of silk in her trembeling fingers. "A-arigato go-gozaimasu." She nods her head and uses the expensive piece of cloth to soak up her salty tears which threatened to ruin the perfection of Tsukasa's face.

"Although on the outside we see Tsukasa, on the inside is a fragile and emotional Makino." worded Akira with a quiet voice.

"Did you forget who she is? Our damsel in distress will use her "weed power" to get through any situation no matter how simple or difficult." stated Soujio.

"Mmmm..." agreed Akira, nodding his head. His chestnut brown hair flowing with each movement.

"I got an idea to cheer her up!" stated Soujiro.

"What?" replied Akira with curiousity in his voice.

Soujiro beckoned Akira closer with his hand and lowered his head to whisper in Akira's ear. After several moments of Akira nodding and shaking his head Soujiro stepped away.

"Are you sure? Tsukushi won't like this." muttered Akira with fear on his face of what she might do to him. With her being exponentially stronger than usual.

"Trust me. It's perfect." Soujiro replied with a smirk. A certain glint in his eyes told you he was up to something.

Rui walkes over to Soujiro and Akira and smiles a small yet sweet smile.

"She's asleep. It must have been a hard day for her." he said.

"Perfect!" whispered both Soujiro and Akira in unison.

"Hmmm...?" Rui gave a puzzled look that showed he was unsure of what the other two were thinking.

"You'll know sooner or later but now is not the time to tell." grinned Akira.

* * *

Tsukasa, exhausted leaves from the classroom after a hard day's work. He tugs at the collar of his blazer and lets out a big sigh. He walks up to Tsukushi's locker and takes out all the books necessary to complete tonight's homework which was due the Monday they returned from the weekend. He places the books in his brown bag and fastens the clasp shut. He throws the bag over his shoulder and start walking towards the exit. He fails to notice the men in black walking behind him.

All of a sudden he is grabbed from behind and a handkerchief is placed on his face. He struggles kicking and stomping attempting to free his hands from the grasp of the SPs' but to no avail. He gives up and slowly loses consciousness. _What is happening to me? If I was myself I could easily take these guys on. But I am Tsukushi right now. Whoever is kidnapping me right now probably has a grudge against me like with Sakurado and the the model Oribe Junpei. Arghh... _

_*Slam*_

_What was that noise? A car door? I can't see a thing because they have blindfolded me. And I can't move because they have tied my hands and my feet together._

"Mmmph."

"What was that?" one voice said.

"I think she is coming to." said the other.

"You guys have had your fun. Now un-gag her." said a third.

"Don't want to." said the first voice.

"Why?" asked the third voice.

"It's too much fun!" answered the second voice.

Someone starts to untie the gag. But before they could untie the blindfold Tsukasa shouted out.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

The person sitting next to him finished removing his blindfold. Tsukasa then blinked his eyes a few times to adjust to the light.

"Y-you guys?!" he shouted.

"Yup!" said Akira giving a thumbs up sign.

"You got it." said Soujiro.

"Hello Tsukasa." said Yuki.

Tsukasa looked to his right towards the person who un-gagged him and saw Rui. As usual he appeared to be in a daze but there was anger in his eyes. Most probably from Akira and Soujiro dragging him into the car when he would rather be sleeping. Tsukasa then noticed that his left shoulder felt heavy. He looked to his left and saw himself sleeping and leaning on his shoulder. Tsukasa sighed and a thought suddenly struck him.

"Yuki? Why does she know our secret?" he inquired.

"I told her." said Soujiro.

"It makes things a lot easier." said Akira.

"But boy was she shocked when we told her. Right Rui?" said Soujiro.

"Yeah..." he mumbled in a voice that was almost inaudible.

"Come on Rui!" said Akira. He leaned foreward in his seat and ruffled Rui's hair. "Lighten up!"

"He's just upset that he didn't get his afternoon snack of an apple."

"I am not!" Rui firmly replied.

*grumble*

Rui put his hands on his stomach slightly tilted his head downwards. "Well maybe I am a little hungry..."

Soujiro clapped his hands together and smirked. "Well that's the Rui we all know and love." ^-^

Rui glares with a killer instict in his eyes. (+=+)#

Soujiro immediately shuts up and slowly looks towards Akira. _Help me! _Akira nods as if understanding the messege. He then slowly puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out an apple. With his hand shaking he holds the apple out offering it to Rui.

"Dozo" (please/here)

Rui looks from Akira to Soujiro. _What is worth more? Satisfying my stomach or my pride? _He must have decided his stomach because he reached his hand out and snached the apple from Akira's waiting hand. That delicious shiny red fruit was just asking him to bite into in. He had long stopped eating grated apples because of Tsukasa. Not because he was afraid of getting bald. That was obviously a lie. But it was the fact that he didn't want to upset Tsukasa that kept him from eating them. Rui didn't know from when but he had almost always listened to Tsukasa. It was a habit now. He took a bite into the apple, savoring its juice and crispness. He looked up and saw the others staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"When Rui eats an apple. It is as if he is off in his own little world." stated Soujiro.

"Yup." agreed Akira nodding his head with his arms crossed one on top of the other over his flower patterned shirt.

Tsukasa felt the weight disappear from his shoulder and turned his head to see his left. Tsukushi was up and she stretched her arms over her head and yawned.

"Where are we going?" she asked after looking around.

"You'll know when we get there" Tsukasa stated as if he knew where they were going and refused to tell her.

"Don't worry Makino. Tsukasa doesn't know either." stated Akira.

"Akiraaaaaaaaaaaa...! What did you do that for?"

"Calm down you two." said Yuki.

"Yes, let's play a game of Mahjong while we wait." said Soujiro.

After a few minutes...

"Yes! I won." Tsukasa shouted.

"That was a fluke." stated Soujiro. "Right?" he looked towards Akira for assistance.

"He won fair and square." responded Akira.

"I didn't know that you were that smart." said Tsukushi.

"You realized that now." Tsukasa grinned from ear to ear and threw back his head laughing.

"He's being full of himself again." muttered Rui.

You were just lucky." stated Soujiro. "I call for a re-match."

"Whatever you say. You are just giving me another chance to beat you." said Tsukasa.

After a few minutes...

"Why???!" shouted Tsukasa.

"You were just lucky the previous time" said Soujiro.

"Domyouji, I take back what I said earlier." said Tsukushi.

"Heheheheheh." giggled Yuki.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!" laughed Akira slapping his knees.

"Is anyone else up for a game?" asked Soujiro.

"I'll play." said Yuki.

Twenty minutes have passed and it is a close game. The tension is high and the audiance has made bets on who will win. It is Yuki's turn and her next move will decide the winner of the game. Beads of sweat form on her forehead as she is about to place the tile.

*Ba boomp*

The game board fell from the table to the floor of the car.

"I'm sorry." said the driver. "We just hit a pot hole in the road."

*silence*

"Heh- heh. Let's just call it a tie." said Soujiro.

"Yeah." said Yuki. (whispers.) "And I was so close to winning too."

"Hmmm? Did you say something?" Soujiro asked.

"N-nothing." she replied. _That was close! Too close._

_

* * *

_

One hour has passed and the car finally comes to a stop. Everyone exits the car and observes the nearby scenery.

"It's the ocean."Tsukushi said. The wind pushed and pulled on her curly dark hair. She looked out and saw the beauty of the sun reflecting upon the sparkling sapphire sea. She takes a deep breath and enjoys the damp feeling of the air. She then looks around and notices something missing. "Where are all of the people?"

"We booked the beach for today! Only VIP or famous celebrities will be here." grinned Soujiro.

"Only a commoner would be so excited to come to the beach." smirked Tsukasa.

(*=*)# (tsukushi)

(^-^)! heheheh (Akira)

"Okay everyone let's change into our swimsuits. Yuki, can you please help Tsukasa with his?" said Soujiro.

"It'll be my pleasure. Don't worry Tsukushi, I'll blindfold him." Yuki replied.

"And Makino, we'll help you with yours." continued Soujiro.

"O-Okay." Tsukushi replied. She was nervous. But at least she had Tsukasa's friends for help. It would have been a lot harder to deal with these kind of situations on her own.

Everyone has changed and Makino stands in swim trunks nervous and waiting for Tsukasa. She paces back and forth along the beach, hoping, hoping that everything will be alright. _It's okay don't worry. He has Yuki with him. He won't be able to do anything while she is there. _Tsukasa comes out with Yuki from the changing stall. He is dressed in a two piece which is a sleeveless waterproof shirt that went down to his waist and a pair of waterproof shorts that went down to just above the knee. The clothes he wore were quite similar to everyday clothes but they were waterproof.

"This is what I felt most comfortable wearing." Tsukasa said shyly.

_So even Tsukasa is sensitive about this as well. He isn't as bad as I thought. _Tsukushi thought to herself.

"Lies. All lies. Tsukushi, the truth is that this pervert wanted to wear a bikini." said Yuki.

(O.O) _Tsukushi_

"How dare you talk about the great Domyouji Tsukasa in that way." Tsukasa shouted.

"I swear. If you weren't in my body right now, I would have slapped you, you PERVERT!" Tsukushi replied.

"I told you that bringing them to the beach wouldn't be relaxing. Now look at what you have done!" said Akira.

"Gomen. I didn't think it would turn out this way." Soujiro replied.

"This entire situation reminds me of a movie I once watched." commented Rui.

"Well, this isn't a movie! It's real." replied Tsukushi.

"Calm down you guys." said Yuki. "We might as well have fun while we're here. Otherwise this whole trip would have amounted to nothing."

Everyone froze and became silent. They slowly turned they're heads to look at Yuki. Tsukushi was in mid punch of Tsukasa, Soujiro gulped the martini he was drinking, and Akira was trying to tell Rui to save some apples for everyone else. It was a rare for Yuki to be mad. But when she snapped you knew things wouldn't turn out good.

"Oh look! It's Matsumoto Jun! The youngest idol in Arashi. He also was one of the lead actors for the first season of Gokusen." shouted Yuki. She pointed at a famous J-pop star who sat on a beach chair listening to news on his i-pod.

Tsukushi ran up to him and crouched down. "Jun- kun! Is that really you? Can I have your autograph?" she asked while handing him her notebook which she used to calculate how to pay the bills.

Jun received the notebook from her than took out a pen and signed. After handing the notebook back to her he took off his sunglasses and looked into her eyes.

"You look just like me! Except for the curly hair. What is your name?" Jun asked.

"I'm Domyouji Tsukasa. Successor to Domyouji holdings. It is a pleasure to meet you." Tsukushi said.

"Hey you over there! Aren't you Oguri Shun?" he said pointing to Rui.

"No. I am Hanazawa Rui. Successor to Hanazawa holdings." Rui calmly replied.

"Whoah! Your other two friends look like Abe Tsuyoshi (points to Akira) and Mastuda Shota (points to Soujiro.)!" stated Jun.

"...

"Hey! Domyouji- san. Can we take a photo together? This is one of the coolest things that have ever happened to me."

"Okay..." said Tsukushi. *sweat drops*

Jun tosses the camera to Rui who easily catches it. He then drapes his arm around Tsukushi's shoulder forming a peace sign. *click* Rui takes the photo and Jun is grinning.

"Thanks man." Jun ruffles Tsukushi's curly hair.

Tsukasa couldn't take it. Even though she was in his body she was still getting close with other guys which made him feel uncomfortable. Forgetting the situation Tsukasa loses his mind and shouts.

"Get your hands off of my _girlfriend_." he shouts.

"O-okay." Jun recoils in shock. _Girlfriend? Something is wrong with that girl. He is obviously a guy but to call him a girlfriend. Don't tell me that she is the guy in the relationship. This is plain weird. Aaack my head hurts. This is by far the weirdest couple I have ever seen._

"Gomen Jun san." Soujiro quickly replied. "It's just a little joke that we play. Hahahahahah. _I feel so stupid right now. _It's just that Makino is such a tom boy that we joked she was the boy in the relationship. I guess she took it seriously." _I hope he buys it._

"O-obviously I am the guy in the relationship anyone can tell that. Bwahahahahahahah." Tsukushi laughed with her head thrown back.

"Both of them are such idiots..." Akira whispered to himself.

* * *

Time has passed and after a tough game of volleyball against Soujiro and Akira Tsukushi collapsed in exhaustion. The warm sand felt massaging and smooth against her bare back. A sensation that she had never once felt before. Rui being on her team walked up to her and crouched, balancing himself on his toes. He frantically waved his hand in front of her face in attempt to budge her from her place of rest. It felt as if all of her worries had drained away. Although this wasn't Hawaii it was different from the beach she was used too. The beach she was at was the one in the fishing village which had gravel instead of sand and it wasn't unusual to see a few empty cans and scraps lying about. The water was murky brown and it was filled with noise from the stalls selling freshly caught fish. But here, here was different. Even though she was in Tsukasa's body right now it felt as if a blanket of happiness had been cast over her. Rui in attempt to still wake her up, started to snap his fingers in front of her face. All off a sudden as if returned to reality she snapped up leaning back on her hands. She looked right to left and upon seeing Tsukasa she was reminded of the predicament that she was in.

"Are you okay?" Rui asked.

"I guess two hours of volleyball is even too much for Tsukasa's body to handle." stated Soujiro.

"I pity her for being on the same team as Rui." replied Akira. "Although he is good at basketball he doesn't do to well in heat. He just gets in a daze and seems to forget everything around him.

(*=*)

"...

It was getting late so everyone decided to head back to the summer house. Tsukushi went up to the vending machine to receive a can of green tea. She then goes back to join the others sitting at a huge round mahogany table with a straw colored parasol. Rui upon seeing her scoots to his left on the round continuous bench towards Tsukasa. She sat in between Rui at her left and Soujiro on her right. Following Soujiro to his right were Yuki, Akira, then Tsukasa.

Tsukushi anxiously waited for dinner to arrive, in a few moments time in front of them stood a man wearing a light blue apron on top of a puff sleeved dress shirt. He clapped his hands twice and from behind him emerged six girls, each with an exotic dish placed on the tray in their hands. Tsukushi with fork in hand, dug into her gourmet spaghetti with meat balls. Savoring the sweet tomato sauce, she had a huge smile on her face. Rui, taking his cloth napkin wiped off some sauce off of her cheek which caused her to blush.

* * *

Everyone upon the request of Tsukushi was sleeping in separate rooms except Tsukasa. He couldn't sleep. Not even a wink of shut eye. He then decided to take a stroll on the beach, hoping that afterwards he would be able to fall into a comfortable slumber. He exited his room, key in hand he walked towards the shore. There he saw the outline of a figure which upon closer inspection was discovered to be Rui. An empty bottle of champagne lay beside him on the sand. Apparently he had something on his mind and he was drinking out his sorrows.

"Hey Rui. Something on your mind?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Rui replied.

Tsukasa sat next to him cross-legged and looked up at the starry sky. "I can be a good listener. Just tell me whatever is bothering you. My, look how bright the moo-" Tsukasa stopped in mid- sentence as Rui covered his lips with hers. All that Rui wanted was her. She was the one thing that she couldn't have. He himself wasn't sure what he was doing because of the effect of alcohol. He had forgotton that even though it was Tsukushi on the outside, on the inside was all Tsukasa. He pulled her into an embrace one hand on her back and the other behind her head.

"Makino... I love you."

* * *

This is my first fanfic so please review. If u do I will write more. Sorry for the grammar XP. I'm just too lazy to check it. Anyways I myself wonder what will happen next. The final scene of this chapter was made to be slightly similar to a chapter in the manga except it isn't Tsukushi. Just please, please comment. Or else you will never know what happens next. MUHAHAHAHAh. Sorry if that isn't much of a threat.

p.s I am writing this other story but I'm not sure if it is considered fanfic or not. It has a similar situation as Hana Kimi with a girl staying is a boys dorm but the characters are completely different as well as the story. So should I put it as fanfiction under Hana Kimi or not. Please help!!!


	4. RuiXTsukushiXTsukasa crazy love triangle

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

Recap: Soujiro takes everyone to the beach and they meet Matsumoto Jun (actor that plays Domyouji). Rui being drunk kissed Domyouji who was in Tsukushi's body.

* * *

Tsukasa pushed Rui away onto the cold beach sand. He covered his mouth with his hands and his eyes grew in shock. "W-what-t the heck is wrong with you Rui?" he stuttered. Rui merely gave an empty stare. In front of him he only saw Makino and no one else. He longed to take her away from Tsukasa, even though he had given her up because Tsukasa was his friend, he felt that he had to take Makino away from him. _I can protect her. All that you have ever caused her was trouble. _Rui sat up and leaned in to steal another kiss. Tsukasa without his strength found that he wasn't able to push him away. "STOP! Don't do this Rui."

Tsukushi startled from the scream she heard, awoke. She rushed out of the bedroom door and ran towards the beach. There she saw herself pushing away Rui. She ran towards them and pulled Tsukasa into her embrace. She looked up at Rui and then slapped him on the cheek. She slapped Hanazawa Rui, her first love. What was wrong with her?

"Are you okay Domyouji?" she asked.

"R-R-Rui's d-d-drunk," he stuttered.

Rui stood up and walked awkwardly towards the two. He punched Tsukushi on the face and pulled Tsukasa into his arms.

"Give me back Makino you bastard! All you have ever caused for her is trouble."

He fainted from exhaustion and collapsed into a deep sleep, still holding Tsukasa in his embrace and not letting go. Tsukushi tried to tug on his arms but to no avail, they wouldn't budge. _I never thought that my marble eyed prince from my dreams would ever love me this much. _She heard a phone ringing so she hastily extracted it from her left pocket. She flipped it open and held it up to her ear.

"Moshi moshi"

"Where the heck are you guys?!" was the reply from the other end, it was Soujiro. Obviously it was now Akira's time to do the scolding as there was a long pause.

"Do you know how worried we were when we didn't see you three?" he yelled.

"Gomennasai honto ne gomennasai." whilst talking on the phone she bowed her head.

The phone was then handed back to Soujiro. "So what were you three in a love triangle doing together?"

"..."

Akira snatched the phone away from Soujiro. "Anyways just get back here!" The call ended.

"Ummm.... how am I supposed to bring these two home." She managed to dislodge Tsukasa from Rui's grip and then piggybacked Rui. _For a guy Rui is pretty light. Or maybe it's just Domyouji's strength. _Somehow she managed to get home. She was panting. Rui who had seemed light at first felt as if he became heavier with time. It was like holding a weight over your head and saying: "look how easy it is." But you would be unable to hold it for long.

Tsukasa who was still in shock by Rui's actions, stuck close to Tsukushi. His mind couldn't think clearly and it came across the strangest conclusion. _Does Rui like me? And he thinks he could only have a chance with me when I am in this body. Don't tell me that Rui, after being dumped by Shizuka and Makino, fell in love with me??? _The idiot had completely forgotten that Rui was drunk and had forgotten that their bodies had been switched.

Tsukushi placed Rui on the floor of the balcony. After taking a few deep breaths she knocked on the wall next to the screen door. The screen quickly slid open and out popped Soujiro's and Akira's faces. One on top of the other. "Where have you been?" they had said in unison. Soujiro and Akira stepped outside and saw Rui lying unconscious on the balcony's cherry wood paneled floor. "What in the world happened here?" Soujiro walked towards Rui and knelt down, sniffing Rui's hair. "He reeks of alcohol." Soujiro and Akira seeing how tired Tsukushi was carried Rui to his room. "Makino," he had whispered. "Don't leave me."

Soujiro and Akira then went to join the others in the living room. They sat on red sofas surrounding the fireplace. Everyone had strange looks on their faces from what had just happened. Especially Tsukasa who had now gone pale.

"What happened?" Soujiro had asked.

"R-Rui k-k-kissed me!" blurted out Tsukasa. "I-I think he's g-g-gay!"

"Rui was drunk so he probably had no clue what he was doing." answered Akira.

"Is it possible to forget that all of this just happened?" asked Tsukushi.

"This will haunt me for the rest of my life." replied Tsukasa. "No matter how hard I try I will never be able to forget today."

Everyone heads back into their rooms to try to get some sleep. In the morning Everyone meets in the dining hall for breakfast. Rui is seen holding his head. Apparently he had a hangover. Everyone hoped he would not recall the events from last night.

"Ugghh..." Rui said. "My head hurts. Can I please have some soup for breakfast?" He sat down in a chair pulled himself towards the table and smiled. He acted as if nothing had happened the night before. _Everyone is looking at me strangely and I have no clue why. _Then all of a sudden Tsukasa broke the tension and shouted.

"Rui, you pervert! I'll never forgive you!"

Rui appeared dumbfounded for a moment. Then he quietly went back to eating his soup.

"Rui." said Soujiro. "Yesterday you kissed Makino. I mean Tsukasa. No I mean Tsukasa in Makino's body, that's it."

Rui's face turned a dark shade of red. "I k-k-kissed Tsukasa?" _There is no way that I could have kissed him right. Even though he was in Makino's body on the inside is Tsukasa. Wait a minute. I was drunk. I remember being at the beach and pitying myself for always being the nice one. And then I woke up here. Oh dear, what have I done?_

"Rui. Are you g-g-gay???" stupidly asked Tsukasa.

"No you idiot! I'm perfectly normal. I just wasn't in my right mind at the time." shouted Rui.

"Rui. I love you!" said Tsukasa.

*Everyone stares*

"Just kidding!" he continued.

"Let's lighten up the mood you guys. I found this music sheet on the floor. Let's read it for laughs."

**_By your side:_**

_Why can't I tell you how I feel?_

_Why can't I make my dreams real?_

_Oh why? Oh why-_

_Why do my words go left unsaid?_

_Why do I cry at night in bed?_

_Oh why? Oh why-_

_I will love only you._

_Only you._

_Forever and ever._

_As long as I breath._

_As long as my heart beats._

_I will wait._

_Wait for you to notice._

_My love, for you._

_Just a small smile of yours makes my day._

_If you don't want me I will stay away._

_Far away-_

_But if you need me-_

_I'm there._

_If you miss me-_

_I'm there._

_If you love me-_

_I'm there._

_And I'll stay by your side._

_Being your firefighter or guardian angel._

_Anything to be with you..._

Rui snatched the paper out of Yuki's hand. "You shouldn't read other people's personal belongings." He folded the paper an placed it in his inner jacket pocket. He then when back and sat down on his chair with one leg crossed over the other and his eyebrows knitted together.

"Did you write that song Rui?" asked Tsukushi.

"So what if I did?" he replied.

"It was so touching. Your love for Shizuka." she continued.

Rui looked away. How could this woman not know that it was she that he now loved. What else would drive him to kiss her at the beach, even if Tsukasa was inside. He had loved Makino ever since Shizuka had dumped him. But her love for Tsukasa had made her forget Rui's love for her. He had used his heart and soul to write that song. And Makino's comment stabbed his broken heart once more.

Soujiro walked over to Rui and tapped him on the back. He knew how Rui felt and his undying love for Makino and how he would do anything for her and wouldn't hurt her like Tsukasa does. The situation was way to awkward and his idea to lighten the mood had completely failed. All that he had caused was more tension between the three. The best thing to do now was to go back home and try to figure out how to solve this problem.

"Let's go home guys. School is starting soon, and you know how Makino doesn't like skipping lessons." he had said.

"I agree." replied Akira. "These past two days have been enough of a vacation for me."

Everyone packed and placed their belongings back into the limo. The drive back was much more enjoyable than the ride here. Everyone was relieved to get away from this crazy vacation paradise. Once arriving at the school Rui did something completely weird while he was sober. He pulled Tsukushi who was now Tsukasa into his embrace and kissed her forehead from where a few curly locks where dangling.

"Ganbate ne." he said as he ruffled her permed hair.

*Silence*

*everyone stares*

*a few minutes pass*

Students chatting was heard from the distance.

"F4 Yaoi!"

"It's probably just shonen ai."

"The-y're ga-ay-y!"

"Maybe that is just how they greet each other, like the french?"

"No use competing now. F4 is too good for everyone besides themselves."

Tsukushi appeared shocked and her face first turned white then beet red. Tsukasa came up and slapped Rui.

"What has been the matter with you man?" Tsukasa asked. "These past few days you have been doing crazy things even though we are the ones stuck in this mess."

"I'm jealous." Rui confessed. "I'm jealous that you get to be with Makino and even switch bodies with her. And you don't even treat her right. I wish that you had just stayed in new york and never come back!" Rui stormed away and left Tsukasa confused. He had finally begun to truly comprehend Rui's real feelings for Makino.

"Rui!" Tsukasa chased after him and grabbed his arm. "I will always take care of Tsukushi. I know I shouldn't be asking you this but I need your help. I need your help to get out of this mess. Rui pushed Tsukasa away and he fell on top of Tsukushi where their lips met.

"Sorry Makino." said Tsukasa. But wait he was looking up at her which had meant that they had switched back. He was finally back in his own body. He sat up picked up Makino and spun her around in circles. "We're finally normal again!"

"What are you carrying me around for?" replied Makino. "I'm Rui not Makino!" said Makino (Rui).

"Ehhh?" said Tsukasa who was finally normal again.

"What the heck is going on?" said Makino. "Why am I Rui?"

* * *

End of Part IV I made it short. Sorry. But what will happen now? When things were thought to be finally normal. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Tama's secret plan. Muahahahahah.

(+=+)# _Domyouji only right saying: You can't make a pumpkin a watermelon by drawing lines in it. _Said when Tsukushi was wearing a pretty dress in Korean version of Boys Before Flowers.


	5. Rui gone mad?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

Recap: The gang returns from the beach and goes to school. Rui kisses Tsukushi one the forehead and Tsukasa trips and kisses her. Tsukasa, being back in his own body celebrates, but somehow Tsukushi and Rui have switched.

* * *

"Ehhhh!!!!" said Tsukasa. Why was Rui now in Tsukushi? Tsukasa recoiled as if he had been stung by a bee. No!!!! Before it was okay because they had switched. And now liking Makino was liking Rui???

"Calm down now everybody." said Soujiro.

"How can I be calm?" said Tsukasa. "The girl I like is in my best friend's body." He whined and bit his lip, pouting like a three year old. And the worst part was not that Makino was in Rui's body but that Rui was in Makino's body. 'He is probably thinking dirty thoughts. Usually its the quiet and mysterious type that's the worst. Who knows? Maybe he keeps a pile of dirty magazines under his bed.'

Of course Rui wasn't anything like what Tsukasa had inferred. However, Rui did want to use this situation to his advantage. An evil thought crossed his mind. And Rui fled from the scene.

"After him!" shouted Tsukasa. 'This can't be happening???!!!'

Tsukasa's Unreal Vision:

"Come on_, come on."_

_ Rui in Tsukushi's body was standing in front of the mirror with a big grin of his face._

_Rui then sent an air kiss to the mirror._

_Rui started to do strange poses. _

_"Oh! It's hot in here!"_

_Rui then unbuttoned the top button of Tsukushi's blouse._

_End of vision._

"We have to stop him!" said Tsukasa. "We have to."

"Wait here!" said Akira. "We need to figure out how this happened."

After a while of thinking, Soujiro clapped his hands together. "I got it. The kiss! It was supposed to change you guys back to normal but remember that Rui kissed Makino just before you did?"

"So how do Rui and I switch back?"

"If my guess is right." said Akira. "According to what Soujiro said, I believe that Makino needs to kiss Rui."

"No!" said Tsukasa. "There is no way that I am allowing Rui to kiss my Makino."

"Are you sure that you want Rui to stay in Makino's body?" said Soujiro.

The vision Tsukasa had just seen, went through his mind again. It would be better to just let them kiss and get it over with. "Fine!" said Tsukasa." I accept."

"Wait a second!" said Tsukushi. "Why are you guys making all of the decisions?"

"It's because I'm your boyfriend! That's why!" shouted Tsukasa.

_F4 YAOI!!!!_

"No!!!!!" shouted Tsukasa.

"You caused it upon yourself." said Akira.

* * *

Meanwhile Rui is at his house and he is pulling out a box from underneath his bed. From this he takes out a portfolio which when opened reveals a document. It is titled "Marriage Contract" and it has his own signature already on it. Rui while signing Tsukushi's signature smiled. This was his chance, to finally take back what was originally his. Tsukasa had tortured him enough by acting all smiley with Tsukushi when he had hurt her so much. He had never hurt her and she was originally in love with him. Who was it that came to her rescue when something upset her? Whas it Tsukasa? No it was always Rui. He wasn't being done justice by leaving the girl he loves to irresponsible Tsukasa, this was his chance. It was destiny that gave him a second chance that allowed the two of them to switch, leaving Tsukasa behind in the dust.

Rui looked up at the small mirror that adorned his bedroom wall. In it he saw Tsukushi's reflection, the reflection of the girl that he so longed to have. He touched a finger to Tsukushi's lips. "Soon these will become mine. Just you wait Tsukasa, I'm taking her from you and you better be prepared!"

Rui falls asleep on his own bed only to be woken a few minutes later by a servant. "Excuse me miss," she said. "I don't think you should be sleeping here." What was she talking about? This was his house. "If you still wish to wait for young master Rui to return home then please go to the waiting room." Rui just rolled up the paper in hand and hopped of the bed.

"That's okay." he said. "I was just leaving." He skipped out of the house in a jolly manner which he could never manage to do in his own body. Once reaching the outside of the gate a huge grin crossed his face. It was now on to phase two. To show the wedding contract to Tsukushi's parents. Only then will she truly be his. Her parents won't care because all that they want is a rich guy and Tsukushi who was in his body at the moment couldn't do anything about it.

Everything had finally fallen in place to his advantage. Things were in his control. He felt like a puppeteer controlling each and every on Tsukushi's actions to his desire.

* * *

Rui had arrived at her house and with paper in hand he knocked on the door. "Mom!" he said. "I'm home!"

"Welcome back!" said Tsukushi's mom. "My are you early today. Shouldn't you still be in school?"

"I forgot." he said. "That there was some sort of rich people's bank holiday today so there was no school."

"Really?" her mom asked. She then pulled Rui in. "Then that must mean that you have plenty of time to help me cut the onions!"

"Actually mom! Before that I would like to show you something." said Rui. He handed her the paper and she quickly unrolled it.

"Marriage contract! With Hanazawa Rui! I am so proud of you!" she hugged Rui.

"But weren't you rooting for Domyouji?" said Rui.

"Sure I was voting for him because he was richer but you know how terrible his mom is. At least there are no problems with marrying the young master of the Hanazawa Corporation."

Yes! Victory was his. Rui had managed to win over Makino's parents. "Can you please sign it Oka- san?"

"Why not?" Rui handed her a pen and she quickly scribbled down an answer. "Tell me in advance when the wedding will be. That way your papa and I will be able to prepare for giving up our only daughter."

"Bye bye mom!" said Rui. "I'm going to return this to Rui as soon as possible. That way we will be legally engaged!" Rui skipped off and delivered the paper to one of the maids, instructing to give it to Rui when he returned that evening.

* * *

Life had made a turn for the better. He had finally secured Tsukushi as his wife. Rui skipped around the neighborhood in joy. He stopped in front of a clothes store and in the display window were to mannequins. One wearing a suit and the other wearing a long flowing bridal dress. Rui pictured himself standing by Tsukushi, hand in hand as newlyweds. Rui would do anything to make this dream come true, even if it meant creating this law binding contract. He had spent too many days watching Tsukasa torturing Tsukushi. Rui would make it all up to her. What was is that Tsukasa had that he didn't?

At least Rui's family wouldn't object. His grandfather ran an honest business and was Rui's only remaining relative after his parents had died in a car accident. It was because of this accident that Rui became introverted and Rui's grandfather blamed himself for this and the death of Rui's parents. For these reason, in order to make it up to Rui, his grandfather had promised to do anything to win back Rui's happiness and trust. Including allowing him to marry the girl of his own choosing.

Soon he would have his little wildflower which was the prettiest of all and soon what had been taken away from him would be his. Tsukushi is not like my teddy bear that you ripped Tsukasa. This time I won't forgive. Tsukushi originally loved me first but then you had to take her away from me. There is nothing to stop me now. I will do anything to have her, even if it risks her happiness in the process. Good bye to the shy useless Rui of the past and hello to the assertive winning Rui of the future!

* * *

School had just ended and Tsukasa had a worried look on his face. Hopefully Rui wasn't up to anything terrible.

"Yo Tsukasa," Soujiro patted him on the back. "I know what you are thinking about but this is Rui. He's as innocent as a young child."

"You don't know **anything**! Rui, Rui has k-kissed Makino before. And remember when he came back from France? He was a total womanizer! We have to find him quick!"

"That was just because of Shizuka." replied Akira. "Do you think that Rui seriously loves Makino? I bet he did that out of depression."

"Now way!" said Tsukasa. "He did it again while he was drunk at the beach."

"What the heck are you guys talking about?" Makino had just arrived from Rui's class of Computer Science. Man that class was tough. These guys weren't just fooling around if they had brains to handle such classes and become the presidents of huge companies.

"Makino." shouted Tsukasa.

"Don't listen to him." said Akira.

"Has Rui ever confessed to you?" he asked.

"W-what?" Tsukushi blushed. "Not that I recall. But he has always been there whenever I needed him most."

"You're saying I was never there to help you? Who was it that saved you when you got kidnapped?" said Tsukasa.

"Whose fault was it that I got kidnapped?" replied Tsukushi.

"Hey hey, you guys." said Akira. "Now is not the time to argue."

"We need to find Rui and fix this mess." said Soujiro.

"Where could he be?" Makino pondered.

"Why do you care so much about him?" said Tsukasa.

"Now, now Tsukasa." said Akira. "Don't get worked up..."

At that very moment Rui appeared and in a swift movement tiptoed and kiss his own lips. It felt as if time froze. This was the first time in a long time that he felt satisfied. Rui attempted to continue this savory moment but Tsukasa pulled Tsukushi away from him at the very second when things were starting to get good.

"Enough is enough." said Tsukasa. "She's already back in her own body. What are you doing to my girl?" Tsukasa slaps Rui across the face in anger and he pull Makino close to him. Rui endures the pain and he puts his hand up to his face. A small smile emerges on his lips. A faint whisper is heard.

"She won't be your girl for long. This firefighter is getting rid of the fire that you are Tsukasa and finally claiming its prize."

* * *

OMG This is starting to get intense. What will Rui do now? Reviews will be greatly appreciated. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. Sorry that this chapter is short. XP.


	6. The tears that flow from my broken heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

Recap: Rui while in Makino's body drafts up a wedding contract. At this point of time he is willing to do anything to get Makino to be his.

* * *

Domyouji stomped up the grand stairs in his household and slammed his bedroom door. What did Rui think he was doing? To his girl? Domyouji sat on his bed with his legs crossed. In his left hand he held a pillow and when he imagined Rui's face on it, in a few minutes there was nothing left but feathers. What was he thinking by kissing Makino like that? A small peck would have done to reverse the change but Rui seemed to be enjoying it and trying to keep it for as long as possible. "If I hadn't stopped that bastard, he would soon be french-kissing her."

This time hurt a lot more than the time at the beach when he saw Makino with Rui. The fact that Rui was in the right state of mind this time and not in Shizuka depression. And that it wasn't a light kiss like that time but stronger and he dared to do it in front of him. A tear rolled down Domyouji's eye. How could his best friend do this to him? Wasn't Rui always on his side? And now Rui was imposing on what rightfully belonged to him.

That evening Tsukasa went outside by himself, hoping to somehow vent his anger. "Dude," said a gangster looking man. "Do you have a light?" Domyouji just tried to calmly pass him but the guy persisted. "At least give me some cash to get some sake. We loan sharks need to relax after a tough days work." Loan shark? That was it. Tsukasa flew into a rage almost beating the poor guy to death. Blood flew, staining his shirt.

Meanwhile Tsukushi was out on an errand for her mom, buying more rice for the cheapest price. When she exited the store she noticed a familiar permed hair duo. "Domyouji?" she said. Tsukushi walked closer to investigate and Tsukasa turned around with a strange smile on his face and a streak of blood underneath his eye. It was then that she noticed the helpless man lying on the floor who ran away as soon as Domyouji turned. "What- what are you doing?" she stuttered.

Domyouji got up and walked towards her, pushing her against the concrete wall of a building. With one hand against the wall and the other supporting Tsukushi's head he kissed her, to the extent that it scared Tsukushi. It was almost a repeat of the time when Domyouji was upset about her talking to Rui. Tsukushi couldn't resist his strength this time like the last. When he finished, Tsukushi sat on the floor like a crumpled heap of clothes. He then kissed her on the forehead and pulled her into his embrace. "Don't forget my weed, you are mine, and mine alone."

* * *

Rui felt great about what he had accomplished that day. While sitting on his bead he held the contract in front of his face and kissed it. Finally something was going his way. What did he do to deserve being hurt every time he fell in love?

*Ring* *Ring*

Rui picked up his phone. "Oh yes, Lawyer Ota. Let's schedule the meeting for tomorrow, 8 o' clock at Okami's sweet shop. Don't be late, and come in after the signal." Rui ended the call and leaned against his bedroom wall while looking out through the window. There were the stars, blanketing the sky. They would all seem bright but if you looked closely you would notice that each star has its own shine with some brighter than the others. It was now time for Rui's star to shine and to shine even brighter than Tsukasa.

He looked back down at his phone and continued to stare at it. The wallpaper was a picture of none other than Tsukushi. To think that she still believes that he loves Shizuka. Rui had taken that picture secretly through the window of the cake shop. She was smiling and was about to eat a dumpling. Food always made her happy. But Rui always thought that he could make her happier. Rui walked towards his bookshelf and pulled out a photo album. Filled in it were even more pictures of Tsukushi he had took without her noticing. And the images that had her with Tsukasa, he had pasted his own face over that of Tsukasa. Whenever he was down he would look through this photo album and he would imagine the perfect world where Tsukushi was his. All he had to do now was to wait to make that dream come true.

* * *

Tsukushi sat there in shock. What had just gone through Domyouji's mind. Why did he all of a sudden become like that? What had made him so mad? "Domyouji..." she managed to utter.

"Yes?" replied Tsukasa. He parted her long brown hair to the side and stared into her eyes. "What is it?"

She couldn't move. She felt as if she were a bird caught in a cobra's glance. Struck with fear and a mind gone blank. She shivered a felt her face lose color.

"What is wrong?" he asked. "Are you sick?" She merely shook her head and he understood. With a single gesture he picked her up and carried her over his shoulder. "Stay here." he said in a soft voice. As if she had anywhere to go. "I'll take you home."

His steady pace and the warmth of his back gradually lulled her to sleep. Whatever it was, she will forgive him. _Domyouji never does anything without a reason_. Every time before there was always some valid reason. He was usually quite simple to understand but at other times became quite complicated. All that she knew was that he was upset. Was he jealous like last time? Or was he upset at her? It didn't matter as long as she was by his side.

* * *

The two arrived at Tsukushi's house and her mother almost dropped the cup she was holding. "W-what happened to Tsukushi?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just tripped." she replied.

"You're should be glad that young master Domyouji was there." her mom replied.

Tsukushi just nodded.

"Anyways, I have something to tell you," her mom continued. "Your uncle, you know the one that cut off family ties with us because we were poor is staying with us for tonight. When we told him about the young master he wanted to invest in your papa's business."

"Where is that bastard staying?" Tsukushi yelled.

"Well actually, in your room..." her mom replied.

"Fine, then I'll just sleep with Susumu." said Tsukukshi.

Susumu came walking up to the doorway. "Nee chan, I'm too old to be sleeping with you."

"So I was wondering, young master Domyouji, can my daughter stay with you tonight?"

"Sure, why not." replied Domyouji. What a great opportunity! "My mom is still in America so it should be fine."

"Domyouji, what are you thinking about?" asked Tsukushi while they started towards his house.

"Certainly not what you are thinking about." said Domyouji. "My house has plenty of rooms, it's not as if we need to share one..."

"What? Of course not you pervert!" she wacks him on his curly permed head.

"Well," said Tsukasa. "We are already boyfriend and girlfriend and we have slept together twice."

"What two times?" asked Tsukushi.

"Well first there is the time we got stuck in the elevator, then there was the time we stayed in the cabin..." replied Tsukasa.

"Stop, I don't want to think about it, I have just recently become myself again. Why is everything going by so fast???"

* * *

They reach Domyouji's house and they see Tama. "Oh hohoho. I see that you two have made up. The potion actually worked."

"So it was your fault old hag?" Domyouji grabbed her by her collar and lifted her up.

"Is this the way to treat your elder?" Tama asked. She then hit him with her walking stick and he cringed in pain.

"Sempai." said Tsukushi. "You wouldn't be able to imagine the trouble that your potion put us through."

The three of them sit in the living room and go through the story from beginning through end. "Mmmm..." said Tama.

"And." said Domyouji. "I have no clue what was going through that pervert Rui's head when he was in Makino's body."

"Rui a pervert?" laughed Tsukushi. "Trust me, I think I was better off in his hands than yours."

"Trust me," said Tsukasa. "The silent type is the worst."

"How dare you talk about your friend in such a manner!" Tama wacked Tsukasa on the head with her walking stick again.

"Owww...." said Tsukasa. "That hurt old hag!"

"Well at least we don't need to worry about it anymore and we can just go to bed." said Tsukushi.

"Yeah." said Tsukasa. "Go to bed..." He starts drooling.

"What the heck do you keep thinking about?" Tsukushi slaps him on the face.

"How dare you hurt the young master." said Tama.

* * *

In the end Tsukushi goes to sleep in her own room, much to Tsukasa's disappointment. The next morning is Saturday and while Tsukasa is still asleep she reports to work at 8 o' clock. Once she enters the store she sees Rui and a man with a brief case behind him. "Come." Rui gestures to her. "We need to talk." Tsukushi sits at the table in the sweet shop and Rui with the man come over the man takes a paper out of his suit case and hands it to Tsukushi.

"What is this?" she asks. She reads it through and at the bottom she notices her signature. "What the heck is this?" she asked again. "I don't recall ever signing something like this."

"You may not but I have." Replied Rui. "This signature is clearly yours which means that you are bond by this contract." Tsukushi tears the document in her hand. "I knew you will do that." said Rui. "What you were just holding was a copy, I have kept the original somewhere safe."

"Why Rui why?" she asks. Tears swell up in Tsukushi's eyes. What was Rui doing? Taking her away from Domyouji and forcing her to marry him.

"Because I love you." said Rui.

"If you really loved me," said Tsukushi. "You wouldn't be doing this to me."

"I can't help it" said Rui. "I want you. I need you." Rui leans in to kiss her but she pushes him away.

"NO!" Tsukushi runs out of the store and she finds herself in from of Domyouji's house.

"Hey!" said Domyouji. He had just finished eating breakfast. "Why did you leave without telling me?" She leans up to him and kisses him, he forgets he was ever angry and enjoys the kiss. "Is there something troubling you?" he asks. He could feel her shiver.

"Rui," she replies.

"What did that bastard do now?" said Domyouji.

"He wants to take me away from you." Tsukushi said inbetween sobs. "When he was in my body he signed something and now I need to m-marry him."

"W-what?" asked Tsukasa. "How could this happen?"

Tsukasa leaves Tsukushi is Tama's care and goes to Rui's house. Rui opens the door.

"How may I help you Tsu-"

*slap*

Rui is on the floor with his hand on his face.

"How could you, you bastard." said Tsukasa. "I thought you were my friend. But here you are going around my back taking what is most precious to me."

"I expected your anger." said Rui. "I'm tired of watching Tsukushi being with you while I'm just standing by the sidelines. I love her too. And I can take care of her even better than you. What can you do for Tsukushi? It's not as if your mother will ever let you marry her. At least I can provide that comfort and support for her while you can't. You only bring her hardship. You don't deserve to be the one she loves." Rui panted. It felt as if a huge burden had been released from his chest. All of his feelings flew out like blood from a cut. There was no going back. He was taking charge, he was a new Rui. He was willing to fight for himself and what he believes to be right.

Tsukasa just looked at Rui in shock. He never knew that his friend had thought such things and was willing to go to this extent. A tear flowed down Tsukasa's cheek as he turned around and left.

* * *

AN: I hoped you guys liked this chapter of Tama's secret plans and I am looking forward to reviews from all of you. Remember, the more reviews you send the faster I am inclined to write. I'd have to say that Rui is my favorite character in this story I made him with the personality similar to Mr. Byun from the korean drama Delightful Girl Choon Hyang.


	7. A dying friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

* * *

Rui stood up from the floor and brushed off his pants. Tsukasa that bastard! He was only doing what was right. The one always to Tsukushi's aid Who does this bastard think he is to leave for a year and to return and claim Tsukushi as if nothing ever happened. He even got a damn fiancée. He may be the great Domyouji Tsukasa, but that doesn't mean he could do whatever he wants, whenever he wants it.

Rui prodded over to his bed and pulled out the box from underneath that contained the original contract. He laid down and held the contract over his head. Tsukushi was his, he was his first and should always be his. Shizuka was merely puppy love to him. He was like an abandoned dog that followed the first one who showed kindness to him and blatantly called them mother. Shizuka was like the mother he never had, the one who brought him out of darkness when his parents passed away in a car accident when he was young. He had caused the death of his parents, it was his fault that they died. Shizuka was the one who comforted him and told him that it was all a mistake. It was as god willed it, and he had nothing to do with what happened that day.

However, his time with Shizuka was not a bond meant to last forever. She left for France, she pursued her own dreams, while caring nothing about him. And who was he to be cared about by her. She cared for the four of them all the same, none better than the other. When he always longed to be special in her heart. It never happened. And when she met a man she cared about, he felt as if he could die. His only comfort was seeing Tsukushi, whose love reminded him of his for Shizuka. He had only shown Tsukushi a few signs of kindness, and because of that she had followed him around like an abandoned puppy.

At first he had tried to ignore her presence, knowing that Tsukasa that dope had fallen hard for her. But slowly she had begun to catch his attention. Her wide smiles and careless actions would make his day. Although he didn't show it, he missed every day he didn't see her. He had clearly fallen for her. And then slowly, the visits began to become less and less. Her heart had changed and she had gone to Tsukasa. Tsukasa the one who caused her endless trouble and to be in pain, she had left himself for him. He had never said that he loved her, and he thought that she knew. If he had been like Tsukasa, would things be different? Then he wouldn't have to resort to these foolish methods now. Back then, he was scared. He didn't know how if felt to be loved by someone, only how to love and be betrayed. He didn't state his love in return for Tsukushi, in fear of being abandoned again.

What ever he had done. He regretted it now. He would always be on the sidelines, never able to obtain Tsukushi's love. Especially now that it was not Tsukasa, but he who was now hurting her. He stared at the contract, his creation of madness, but he still couldn't find it in his heart to rip it. He thought Tsukasa was bad, but truly he himself was the bastard. He couldn't even do anything right, except selfishly try and take what didn't belong to him. Tsukushi was the exchange for the apples Tsukasa had taken from him when he was younger. What a foolish excuse. He didn't even deserve to live. He took the contract and put it back under his bed, he felt pain by just looking at it.

He stared at the object on the top of the desk at his bed side. A knife, the one which he used to peel and cut apples. It was this that started the whole mess wasn't it? It was this that should end it. He flipped the knife open and stared at it, looking at it from all angles. He then took his right index finger and touched the tip, a drop of blood sprouted from his finger tip. This pain was nothing compared to what he had put Tsukushi through. He put his finger in his mouth and tasted the blood. It was the disgusting metallic flavored blood of a demon. And there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Tsukushi laid in her bed, in a state neither awake nor asleep. She was alone, and her body was in a state where it was confused about what to do. Tsukasa was gone, he was the one who she needed most by her side. And he wasn't there. She no longer knew who to trust and give her friendship. It was as if the world turned on her again. Her family would sell her off if it meant they could have money. Yuki would go to Soujirou any day over her. Kazuya wasn't really a friend, but like a stray that she needed to protect. Tsukasa who she thought she loved was gone, and had hurt her many times over. And then there was Rui. Rui, no matter how many times everyone else betrayed her or left her was always there to either lend an ear or a hand. She was able to tell him things she wasn't able to tell anyone else. He was her last pillar holding her up when the rest of her building had let her down.

But now, things were different. He was different. The one who she thought would always be by her side changed. She knew that Rui loved her and wanted to be close to her, but his friendship for her had turned to an obsession. Her heart felt strange. It was true that Rui had always been there for her when she needed him to be, but it was Tsukasa who loved her sincerely from the start. However, she felt as if Tsukasa had forced himself upon her, giving her no choice but to be his. Rui had never pressured her before, but because of that she knew not of his love, and her love for him gradually began to fade. But now even Rui was beginning to force himself on her. It was as if she was blocked into a corner with no place to escape. Both sides pressured her to make a decision and in the end no matter who she chose, she would be forced to be under their control. She wanted to get away from it all, leave all her worries behind. Even her family and maybe even her name. Even a weed has its limits. Now that the nutrients from her soil were gone, the spray that was gradually putting her in pain had killed her.

* * *

Tsukasa had always known that Rui loved Tsukushi. But not to this extent. He thought that the one basketball game they played had ended all the disagreements between the two. What a fool he had been! He had always been a fool. He no longer knew who to blame, Rui or himself. It was his fault that he hadn't cared for Tsukushi more, and had caused things to get into this messed up state. Even Rui has his limits. All this time he had asked him to take care of Tsukushi for him, not knowing the pain it was putting him through. Falling for a friend's girl, anyone would hold it in, especially Rui. Yet this whole time, until now at least, he had kept it in his heart. Why hadn't he realized it before? If he was in Rui's shoes, he would feel angered too. But there was nothing he could do about it now. Now that it was too late to apologize. Tsukasa assumed they were no longer friends. Although they had been friends for so long. It was scary how love could easily just pull everything apart. And break the greatest trust and friendship by turning them to enemies.

Was it wrong for him to fall in love? No it wasn't. It couldn't have been. It was wrong for him to mistreat Tsukushi and Rui like he did, but it wasn't wrong for him to love Tsukushi. But could he really make Tsukushi happy? Words of doubt circled around his heart, and he could no longer think anymore. They were worlds apart, but even though he knew that she loved him and that she was a strong weed, he could feel her slowly breaking. The person who was there for her at that time wasn't him, but Rui. While he was in New York, thinking it was the best for them, the person he loved was suffering. He had to make it up to her. He had to show her that he cared more than Rui. He had to destroy that contract and prove to Rui that his love was stronger. Rui, Rui, Rui... That bastard's name kept ringing in his head. The one who was always so quiet, but like a ninja he struck when he least expected it.

Rain began to fall as Tsukasa started to head towards his home. He walked briskly, his pride and anger too much to call for a car. He then turned around and head back to Rui's house. It was childish to punch him and then walk away. He had to hold his ground. He had to show Rui he was a man and that he had the guts to protect Tsukushi. He won't fight it out through his fists, but use his mind and heart. Only that would convince Rui. Even though it was throwing his pride away, he would rather give that up than Makino. Makino was his everything, he couldn't live without her. He would rather lose all his fortune than lose her.

Tsukasa arrived at Rui's doorstep and rang the bell. The simple yet sweet tune of Fur Elise played and within a few seconds, a maid came and opened the door. "A young master Domyouji." she said. "Mr. Hanazawa would like to rest right now. Do you mind coming back at a later time?"

"No." said Tsukasa. "What I have to say to him is urgent and can't wait. He will want to hear the things I have to say, believe me."

"But sir," said the maid. "That would be a direct disobey to his orders."

"Don't worry," said Tsukasa. "I will take all responsibility." Normally he would have just forced himself in and not cared what the maids had to say, but he wanted to change himself to be a better person.

Tsukasa entered Rui's room with a towel around his neck that the maid had given him. "So you have come." said Rui.

Tsukasa came and sat next to Rui on his bed. He put his hand on Rui's shoulder. "I've come to talk."

"If that's what you would like," said Rui. He brushed Tsukasa's hand off his shoulder, then stared at his clasped hands. "Make it quick, I have to call our wedding planner today."

"Do you really want to go through with this?" said Tsukasa. "Was the pain I caused you both so much?"

"It was." said Rui. "I was sick and tired of seeing Tsukushi cry over you while you did nothing! Before, because you cared for her so much I let you have her. But your love for her is like a poison, a drug. You attract her and then eat away at her, it's sickening. Love shouldn't be like that, it should be happiness. You need to care for the other person! All you do is bring heartbreak!" Rui stared angrily at Tsukasa and was taking deep breaths. He had kept these feelings inside of him for so long.

"What about you?" said Tsukasa. "Doing this won't make her come to you." Rui held his hand up to his ears. "You said I made her cry. But who is making her cry now? Who is hurting her more now?" Tsukasa shouted.

"No. No. No. No." Rui shook his head. He knew what he was doing was wrong, and he was willing to do it. But the truth hurt. Especially when it was said by the person he hated and feared most. It was too late, he couldn't go back now. Tsukushi, although she may be hurt now, although she might dislike him now, in the future her heart will warm up to him. 'She loved me before, she could love me again.' Once she loved him again, all the pain will be gone and there will be only happiness. He was sure that his grandfather would let him marry whoever he wanted. He had recently become close to his grandfather again through Tsukushi's help. The grandfather who had once abandoned him for causing his parent's death. Now to make up for all that time lost, his grandfather was willing to do anything to help his grandson. Especially if the person he was pairing him up with was Tsukushi. His grandfather had even told Tsukasa's mother that Tsukushi was his Fiancée. Unlike Tsukasa's mother who would never let the two be together. She even got Tsukasa engaged behind his back once.

"Rui?" said Tsukasa. Did he understand now?

"Tsukasa," said Rui.

"Yes?" said Tsukasa.

"I'm going through with the wedding."

"Rui, do you hate me that much in order to do that to Makino?" said Tsukasa. "I don't really think you love Makino. She's more of an obsession to you, something that you must obtain at all costs."

"Wasn't it the same for you Tsukasa?" said Rui. "That's what love is. You go crazy enough and would do things that might seem insane to an average person."

"But I thought," said Tsukasa. "Wasn't it Shizuka you loved?"

"My love for Shizuka does not compare to my love for Makino. My love for Shizuka was that of a parent and a child, nothing more."

"Rui, please don't do this. Rui." Tsukasa got down on his knees and begged. The great Domyouji Tsukasa who had never let his head fall before begged. And although he made such a sacrifice in pride for the women he loved, it was to no avail. Rui merely looked away.

"Get off the ground Tsukasa." said Rui. "No matter what you do, it won't change my mind now."

Tsukasa's mind was filled with anger and hate, but most of all confusion. As Rui had his back turned, Tsukasa got up and saw the knife on the table. He took it and flipped it open, Makino or Rui, Makino or Rui went through his head. In the end, his love for Makino prevailed over his friendship for Rui. Tsukasa stabbed Rui in the back, and then slouched to the floor. There was no scream, but the evidence was there, Rui's blood was on his hands. There was no backing out now. He had done it, he had attacked his own best friend. Was Makino worth that much to him that he stabbed his friend of 17 years? Tsukasa let out a shout and then just sat there in front of Rui's bleeding body.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I actually forgot about this project sighs. Don't worry, Rui isn't dead. I hope not at least... ;-;


	8. The aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

* * *

Rui's maid came in to see what the commotion was about, and she was shocked to see the young master unconscious on the ground with a knife in his back. She immediately called the paramedics and Rui was rushed to the hospital. The police came and handcuffed Domyouji, and then proceeding in leading him into the police car. The blood still showed bright on his hands, he was a criminal. He had never used a weapon to attack anyone before, let alone his own friend. He deserved it. Whatever was happening to Rui was all that went through his mind. Was he alive or dead? Whatever happened to himself didn't matter. As long as Rui didn't die.

Rui wasn't like him. He was always the weakest out of the four. While the three of them went out exploring in the woods, Rui always remained behind with Shizuka either playing with dolls or drinking tea. Of course Rui had to be strong and trained to be able to protect himself. But he still tended to avoid any physical activities or sports in the sun. He was the true 'flower boy' among them all. And Tsukasa was afraid that he would wilt. And it would _all _be his fault. He would never be able to cope with himself ever again. He wasn't strong enough to live on with the guilt that he had killed his best friend. Although others precieved him as cold hearted. He was actually one of the most sensitive of all. Especially with those he was close to. This was Rui he was talking about. Not just any other person, but Rui. Both of them knew each other like the back of their hand. And until now, Tsukasa had actually believed that Rui better than he knew himself, but it was the other way around.

Rui had always done things to benefit Domyouji. He always put his friends over himself. However, it is inhuman to not be selfish at times. Tsukasa knew that he had to put a stop to Rui. He had gone to Rui's house with a clear mind and no intention of violence. But while his mind thought one thing, his body and heart thought another. And now he regretted it. Oh how he wished he could turn back time to not just before the accident. But to the time before he left for New York, and change the past to make it so Rui never got close to Makino. Tsukasa hated himself for thinking such selfish thoughts at a time like this, but he couldn't help it. Is was like Rui said, he puts himself before others. Now he should just be afraid of the thought if Rui might not say anything ever again.

* * *

As soon as the police had captured Tsukasa, they notified his mother the president of Domyouji holdings. She knew her son was violent, but she never knew he would do such a thing. What bothered her most was that it was a case they couldn't settle with money, as it was the Hanazawa corporation. If ties were cut between the two companies, the value of the company's shares would decline rapidly. She had to go apologize, and not by just sending someone, but going herself in person. She purchased a basket of fruit, wore her finest clothes and left her office for the hospital.

Upon entering Hanazawa's room, she saw that he was accompanied by the sons of the Nishikado and Mimisaka household. Rui was asleep and with an IV attached to his wrist, he was laying on his side in order to help sooth the pain coming from the wound on his back. They hadn't noticed her coming in.

"Tsukasa that bastard. How could he do this to Rui?" said Soujirou.

"Was he that afraid of Rui taking Makino, that he sacrificed his friendship for her? said Akira.

"I don't know. But whatever reason he has doesn't justify him doing such a thing to Rui." said Soujirou. "It wasn't just a fight. He _stabbed _him when he had his back turned."

"Do you think we should tell Makino?" said Akira.

"No." said Soujirou. It will be too much for her to handle. She has already been going through so much stress, we can't put her through this."

"Soujirou, I no longer know who to side with." said Akira. He looked down towards Rui.

"Akira, neither do I...neither do I."

Tsukasa's mother entered the room and both Akira and Soujirou looked at her in disgust. They knew that she didn't come for her son's sake, but for the sake of her company. In silence they both stood up and left. Rui continued to sleep as Tsukasa's mother sat on a chair by the bed and put the basket of fruit on the table.

Meanwhile Rui's grandfather who had left the room a little while earlier returned to see Tsukasa's mom. He immediately dropped the tray of food he was holding, which immediately woke Rui up.

"Y-you!" he said pointing an accusing finger at Tsukasa's mother. "It was your son who did this to my poor grandson. And I know it was no accident. Yet you dare enter here? If it's company business you are worried about, I won't cut ties. That would do harm to me as well. But that won't stop me from pressing charges against your son. He committed a crime. And a criminal, regardless of who he is, needs to be punished. Just like a doctor treats every patient equally."

"I thank you so much for not cutting ties with our company." Tsukasa's mother bowed. "But can we not make a compromise? My son is to be the heir of my company, and to have this on our record..."

"Well that's his fault isn't it." said Rui's grandfather. "A guy who rashly does things without thinking doesn't deserve to be your heir. Your son will be your downfall. He deserves to spend time in prison for what he has done."

"But-" said Tsukasa's mother.

"Enough is enough." said Rui. He tried to sit up, but failed.

"Of course." said Rui's grandfather. "Now as I was saying-"

"That's not what I meant." said Rui.

"What are you talking about?" said Rui's grandfather. "You want to compromise with the mother of a man who almost killed you? I was scared out of my life when I saw you in that critical state."

"I'm sorry grandfather." said Rui. "But it's my life and I should decide the consequences."

Rui's grandfather hesitated for a moment then nodded. "As you wish."

"Thank you young master Hanazawa." said Tsukasa's mother. Although she had not been the best mother, something inside her just couldn't bear to see him put in jail.

Rui continued, "I will release him under one condition."

"Anything." said Tsukasa's mother. "I'm sure I can fulfill it."

"I want Tsukasa to come to my wedding." said Rui. "And be my best man. And if anything goes wrong at this wedding, I will consider our deal broken and press charges."

"W-wedding?" asked Rui's grandfather.

"I know you'll approve." said Rui. "She used to come to your clinic to help you, remember?"

"If it's her," said Rui's grandfather. "I do not mind. She is both strong and with a good heart."

"If that is all," said Tsukasa's mother. "I shall now take my leave."

Tsukasa's mother adjusted her coat and then left. Had her son gone mad? Did he love this poor girl that much? Even if he did, she wouldn't have it. And look at this mess he got himself into. Although her son had rebelled before, she would definitely not let it go this time. It was for his own good. Why would he throw his life away for a girl? And this time it didn't just mean giving up his family, but giving up his life. He would have to spend time in jail for attempted murder. And it wasn't a short time either, it was 7 years because he used a deadly weapon. Tsukasa's mother began to regret raising her child this way. Having him grow up as a violent and rebellious boy. Was she to blame?

* * *

Tsukushi stayed at home, unaware of what was going on. Her parents became worried about her. She hadn't eaten a single thing since yesterday afternoon. Her usual perky self just wasn't there. It was like she was a different person. Susumu entered her room with a tray of food and was saddened to see his elder sister's expressionless face as she sat up in bed.

"Onee chan." said Susumu. "I brought you breakfast." he placed the tray on Tsukushi's bedside table. "It's rice porridge. You should eat it while it is hot." There was no response. Tsukushi just simply nodded and tried to force a smile. Susumu couldn't take it anymore and hugged Tsukushi. "If it's that hard for you, we can leave. Mom and Dad wanted you to marry into a rich family in hopes that you would be happy. We've always been poor and have relied on you to support us. We wanted to do something for you in return. We wanted to send you off to a family that can take care of you and make you happy. And give you everything we never could. What we care about most Onee chan is for your happiness. We don't mind living like this. As long as we are happy and together, everything is fine. Sure a little more money would make us happier, but it doesn't measure up to your happiness."

Tsukushi's parents entered her room at that very moment. They had stood outside her door and listened. "Tsukushi," said her father. "What Susumu is saying is true. No money can measure up to your happiness."

"We've lived this way for years. And we're used to it, so don't worry about us." said her mother.

Tsukushi looked at both of them and smiled. This time for real. She knew that her family cared about her, but she didn't know they cared this much. She thought it was always about money. But she was wrong. As long as they could be happy, everything would be alright.

A tear fell down her face. She was touched. Now she knew what she had to do. "Everyone," said Tsukushi. "Thank you." She hugged all of them. "If it wasn't for you guys, I would have to go through this alone. You all know that I care about you all more than myself. And more than any rich man has to offer." Tsukushi grinned. "Even so, I'm not going to run away from my problems. I'm Tsukushi the strong weed after all. We've been through so many hardships already and endured them, I can't give up now."

"That's it." said her father. "That's the spirit we were looking for. Our daughter is back honey!" her parents hugged.

"You worried me for a second there." said Susumu. "Don't do that again! Okay?"

"You can do it Tsukushi!" said her mother. "We got your back.

"Thanks guys." said Tsukushi. "I'm ready!" Tsukushi hopped out of bed and marched towards the front door.

"Ummm, Onee san?" said Susumu.

"Don't stop me!" said Tsukushi. "I can do this!"

"Not that." said Susumu. "You're still in your pajamas."

Tsukushi looked down and blushed. "Guess I better get to changing first."

"Now that's the Tsukushi we all know and love." said her father.

"I just wish she was a little less clumsy." said her mother.

Tsukushi changed into her school uniform, grabbed her bag, and dashed out the door. She would face Hanazawa Rui today and tell him how she felt. She wouldn't let him take advantage over her. Although Rui had always been there for her, it didn't give him the right to stab her in the back when he knew that she loved Tsukasa. Besides, she wasn't alone. She had her family to back her up as well as Tsukasa. There is no way that she won't be able to win Rui over to changing the contract.

* * *

Meanwhile Tsukasa had been sitting in the local jail cell with a few other criminals he had fallen asleep as soon as he got there. The pressure had finally wore him down. He woke to someone poking his shoulder.

"Hey sleeping beauty, wake up!" said a guy wearing a grey hoodie and sweats. He looked like he was in his early twenties and looked pretty beat up. "So what are you in here for?"

No response.

"The silent type eh? I'm in here for theft. I tried to mug a lady, but I didn't realize that the cops were just around the corner. I tried to resist, but ended up getting beat up myself. So, what's your name?"

No response. This guy wasn't worth his time. Why should he talk to him? Tsukasa looked away, but the guy still continued to make an effort to talk to him.

"The name is Shin, but my friends call me Shade."

Shade extended out his hand, yet Tsukasa ignored it.

"If you are wondering why I committed that crime, it's a long story." said Shade.

As if he the great Domyouji Tsukasa wanted to hear some commoner's story. But now that he thought about it, he was no better than him, for committing a crime like that. The image of blood on his hands came back to his mind. It couldn't hurt to listen, it would help pass the time.

"Our company was once quite rich." said Shade. "I used to go to Eitoku's sister school, until last year. My father had made a couple of bad investments and his company was on the verge of bankruptcy. There was only one person that could save him, the president of Domyouji holdings. Yet she didn't even care what happened to my father's company and refused to see him. He was done for. He then committed suicide. His company was everything to him and he didn't care about us. His death did no good for us either. The loan sharks seized our house and all are belongs except for the clothes on our back. Even his life insurance money. It was only me and my brother left. Mom had passed away when we were young and our relatives refused to take us in. We were alone to fend for ourselves in this lonely world."

'Domyouji holdings?' thought Tsukasa. So it was his mother's fault that Shin was living like this?

Shade then continued, "I had to get a job to support ourselves. I had only two years of college education, but the loan sharks forced me to withdraw. My major was in economics, so I tried to get a job at a bank or other financial companies, but they refused when they saw that I had no experience. Eventually I gave up and became a waiter at a night club. I had always spent so much time and effort on my looks and then was the time to use them, that's where I got my nickname, Shade. The nightclub let me stay for free in this one room board with my brother. I had to make enough in order to support my brother's school fees. This year had already been paid for, but I had to worry about next year. From that day on, during the day I would take on odd jobs such as delivering the milk and newspapers, part time food delivery, and the nightclub at night. It wasn't the best life, but we were making it, and at least we were together."

Tsukasa couldn't imagine what Shin had been through. He had been well off all his life and he had his parents. But Shin had none of that and he had to give up his education in order to support himself and his brother. And before he had talked so easily about giving up the company for Makino, when here was a person that was forced to give up their wealth. Tsukasa didn't deserve to give up the company for his happiness. He had to imagine how many people would be affected by his one decision.

"After a few months, things started to go down hill." said Shade. "My brother was stressed out and couldn't handle this new lifestyle. I couldn't blame him. He quit high school and began committing crimes as a way to rebel. It turns out that behind my back he joined a gang called the Black Vipers. It was easy to join, but once you joined it was hard to leave. I couldn't do anything about it. They threatened to kill my brother if he didn't preform as they told or tried to escape. Yesterday I was walking home after my shift was over and I saw him, for the first time in weeks. His face was dirtied and and he was beaten up, but I recognized him. I was running towards him when I saw him mug that lady. I saw the police and managed to help him escape. However, I was left behind, and I was afraid of turning my own brother in, so I took the blame for the crime. A few weeks in jail can't be as bad as what I've already been through."

Tsukasa thought to himself. He wasn't on the same level as Shin, but below him. Shin sacrificed himself for others, instead of hurting people for his own selfish needs. Tsukasa wondered how Rui was. The officer had told him he was alive, but not much more than that. Tsukasa hoped that Makino wouldn't find out what he had done, he didn't want to hurt her more. But there was no getting around it, he deserved to face the consequences of his actions. He smiled to Shin and said, "Thank you." Shade just grinned.

"So now will you tell me your name?" asked Shade.

"Tsukasa. Domyouji Tsukasa."

* * *

Makino had just arrived at school and she was raring to go. Nothing and no one would hold her back today. She was going to go to Rui and give her a piece of her mind. Maybe even punch Rui in the head in order to knock him into his senses. That was until she saw the school notice board. Her bag slipped from her hand and fell to the floor as she stared in shock.

The board had a poster that read as follows:

ATTENTION! ATTENTION! Leader of the F4 Domyouji Tsukasa has committed a serious crime and is now in jail. The crime being attempted murder of fellow F4 member Hanazawa Rui. Hanazawa is safe in the hospital and slowly recovering. We can expect Domyouji to be charged with at least 7 years for committing such a heinous crime. Both families have refused to give further details.

* * *

AN: Sorry I haven't updated for so long, but I kind of did this chapter a bit quickly. Like you the reader, not even I'm sure where this story is going. I type as I go along. It make even actually become a Tsukushi X Rui fanfic. You never know. Btw, in case you didn't know, Shade is an OC. Stay tuned and hopefully I will update soon!


End file.
